What? Your sister is dating Harry Potter? COOL!
by xXxAngelwithAttitudexXx
Summary: ” RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! I SWEAR ON MERLIN’S BEARD IF THAT LETTER IS FROM ONE OF OUR BROTHERS, I WILL CASTRATE YOU WITH A PLASTIC SPORK!” Ginny shouted... Main ShipsHPGW and RWHG. READ ME! I will give u a cookie! FINISHED with a sequel on the way!
1. Of Fake Howlers and Plastic Sporks

"What! Your sister is dating Harry Potter? COOL!"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Disclaimer- I, xXxChantee-BabyxXx, do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Babble- Okay, This is my 2nd attempt to a fan fiction, and no flames please. **_Constructive Criticism _**would be greatly appreciated, and please review and tell me how I can improve my writing and if I could continue this story.

Story Line- This is after the HBP moment with Harry and Ginny and Ron sends letters is all of the Weasley brothers (except Percy, git). And each of The brothers decided to send letters to Harry, warning him, congratulating him, threatening to kill him, take away his manhood… the normal stuff. And Ginny and Hermione are not too happy about this letters, especially Ginny. But you have to look at the situation from there side of the story, how would you feeling if your only sister was snogging your (youngest brother's) best friend?

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Chapter 1

Of Fake Howlers and Plastics Sporks

A Gred and Forge Tale

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Why are people staring at me?" asked a very annoyed Harry Potter, as he sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Huh? You just **NOW** noticed that. My God, Harry! People are always staring at you. Why should today be any different? You are 'The Chosen One' and 'The Boy Who Lived." Ginny replied sarcastically with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, let's not forget Scarhead, Potty and 'The Boy who Scored'. All these names were so creatively made up by Draco Malfoy." Replied Harry, throwing a piece of toast at Ginny.

"You could have at least buttered it. Think about it, this is the way you treat me. I am your girlfriend after all!" Ginny remarked, taking a bite of the toast, that was so kindly offered to her. Harry smiled and kissed her gently and helped himself to some breakfast.

"Please, keep the mouth-to-mouth to a minimum. It's bad enough that my best friend and little sister are snogging mates, but please I don't want to witness it!" Ron said.

"Shut up, you prat! He's still sour about him and Lavender breaking up," Hermione said, whispering the last part to Harry and Ginny, whom, both laughed, "and about those gaping idiots, everybody is surprise that you and Ginny got together," she continued, answering Harry's question.

"Is it that hard to believe?" Harry asked, motioned for Ron to pass the coffee. Ron was still looking sulky after Hermione jibe about his last relationship with Lavender Brown, which crashed and burned just a few weeks back.

"Well, more girls are disappointed and angry because you and Ginny are now a couple, especially Romilda. Especially after her love potions failed," Hermione replied.

"WHAT! She did what!" Ginny screamed.

"Post here," Harry said, cutting Ginny off, not wanting her to lost her temper, which was not a very pleasant site to tell you the truth.

Suddenly total silence fell in the Great Hall; even the teachers looked up to see what is the cause of this act. And there it was. The Red Envelop of Doom (dun…dun…dunn). It was… a Howler.

"Wow! I wonder who's the unlucky sucker," Ron said in a would-be casual voice, but no one heard him. The owl landing gracefully in front of Harry, waiting to be relieved of the burden. Harry just sat there with his mouth open, he looked up to Ron to find that he was suddenly very interested in hiding beneath the newspapers, which was upside down and he forehead was red.

"Ron. By chance, should your brothers have something to do with sending Harry a Howler?" Hermione asked in a calm voice, well… compared to Ginny, Hermione was very calm.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Ginny screamed, sounding strangely like Mrs. Weasley," I SWEAR ON MERLIN'S BEARD IF THAT LETTER IS FROM ONE OF OUR BROTHERS, I WILL CASTRATE YOU WITH A PLASTIC SPORK!" All the muggle-borns laughed, knowing exactly what a spork was, some boys looked sorry for Ron. Ginny grabbed the paper away from Ron, who looked very red, for being called by his middle name and that treat about his manhood.

"Er- well. I may have written a letter to them last-night when you two left the common room," Ron choked out. During in which all this was happening, Harry was still holding the Howler, which began to smoke, and finally, opened it. There was a large boom. And…

"PUNKED!"

The letter burst into flames and a second owl flew down and dropped another letter. Harry opened it and read it loud enough for Hermione, Ginny and Ron to hear.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Hullo, oh great business partner, this is Gred. _You are also 'The Boy Who Lived' 'The Chosen One' and, also the third bloke dating our sister, this is Forge. _We received'ickle Ronnie' letter last night-" at this point, everybody's attention was drawn to Ginny, as she transfigured her spoon to a rather evil looking spork, and an evil look was in her eyes.

"I'll give to a 10 second head start because your Harry's best friend, not because you're my bother. Make use of it," she said, cracking her knuckles, "one."

"Wait! Ginny I can explain!"

"Two,"

"Well- no I can't,"

"Three,"

"Please Ginny. I'm your bother,"

"Four,"

"I'm screwed,"

"Five,"

"Ok, Harry, you and Hermione, I leave you all my 'valuable' possessions,"

"Six,"

"You're invited to my funeral"

"Seven,"

"Please come,"

"Eight,"

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"Nine,"

"I'll start running now," and he ran off.

"TEN!"

Ginny ran after him, with her spork at hand. The Hall exploded in laughter, as they enjoyed the show. Harry turned to Hermione and signed. He continued reading his letter,

"- and we wanna congratulate you._ Now, don't get us wrong. We are angry, not to mention surprised that you snogged her in front of the entire house. Didn't know you had the balls. But maybe this letter would reach you in St. Mungo, Ron would not be too happy. _Nah, Hermy would have stopped him with a nice snog, that would be more effective. It pretty obvious that the two of them like each other- _yes brother-of-mine, but that topic is for another fanfiction, back to the point- _maybe we can develop a sweet that will make you admitted who you fancy- Truthful Tarts- or-_ yes, moving away from Ron love life, or lack of, I should say. But it was a good idea, why didn't I think of that? _Because I'm smarter and better looking. _We look the same dumbass. We're twins, remember?_

Oh…. Right._ Harry, we know you for about six years, and we know that you're a good guy and kinda crazy. I mean, come on! How many people do you know that will GIVE us thousand Galleons? You're a decent guy and will never hurt Ginny, purposely that is. _Yeah. And Dean was an unknown stranger to us, whose throat Ginny was sticking her tongue down (very disturbing mental picture). _And who knows what else was down there, not to mention what other tongues. _I remember the first time Ginny saw Harry in The Burrow, and she came down in her nightdress. She ran back upstairs, blushing her famous Weasley blush. _Yeah! And the time she struck her elbow in the butter dish. Lol_

Yeah. But the point is that Ginny is our youngest sister and we don't want her to get hurt. _And she needs someone who is willing to stand up to her Weasley temper (you stand up to Vorldie so you may stand a chance). _Her stubbornness. And _most importantly her SIX oldest brothers! _And Harry you need someone better than Cho Chang, who was a clingy bitch _and was always crying a river. _Just remember, when you and Ginny get married, we wanna be the first people to announce you as 'Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter' and WWW would be a family business.

Best Regards!

Your Favourite Beaters.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Both Harry and Hermione were red after reading the letter. They realized that everyone in the Hall were laughing their asses off. Harry saw that Ginny did not quite reach the castrating part. She was enjoying choking the life out of Ron. Before Harry and Hermione could have reach them, Dumbledore was already on the site.

"Miss Weasley, why are you choking your brother?" he asked, his eyes twinkling and smiling.

"Don't worry, sir. I'll stop when he passes out I will castrate with this Spork!" Ginny said, smiling. After this statement, Ron _really_ did pass out. It was too much for Harry and Hermione, both collapsed on the ground laughing.

"Why do you wanna castrate your brothers?"

"Because he upset because Harry is my new boyfriend," she answered calmly, picking up her Spork. Dumbledore smiled, he were happy that Harry found someone strong and who would be willingly to stand up next to his during the war. 'Potters and there redheads,' he thought. He never told Harry this but during his life in Hogwarts every Potter he met always, in the end, married a redhead.

"Ginny, classes are about to start. Maybe to should leave this situation to be solved another time," Dumbledore used using his talent of making question sound like and order.

"Okay, sir! Enjoy your day!" she said walking off to the Gryffindor table for her bag, holding Harry's hand walking out of the Great Hall, with Hermione walking behind them, still chortling. Dumbledore chuckled, and floated Ron to the Hospital Wing.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_Review! And check out my C2, the link is in my profile page._


	2. What's a Norbert?

"What! Your sister is dating Harry Potter? COOL!"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Disclaimer - See Chapter One (Of Fake Howlers and Plastic Sporks)

**READ- there is something important here!**

Author's Babble – Wow! Honestly, I was not expecting so many people to like my story, but thank you very much. To thank all of you, have some cookies- (:) (:) (:) Especially harrypotterchick, lily 101, anon, Stylin'Fire, Asher0918, phoenixtear19 and Usagi of Feudal Moon Era for reviewing. And to Captainess Hook, Dragonsoldier, HermioneJaneKoriand'rTarberallaReviewer, Spots on a Pony (I like your name) and Usagi of Fundal Moon Era (again, cool name!) for added me to your story alerts. Some people reviewer anonymously, but it has come to my attention that it is banned to put review responses up, but, if you have a question for me and you are not part of you can leave your e-mail addresses and I will try and answer you questions. Thanks

Again, no flames please. . **_Constructive Criticism _**would be greatly appreciated, and please review and tell me how I can improve my writing and if I could continue this story and have I sequel with the following characters, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, Dean Thomas and maybe some other characters. The name may be 'Really? You know Ginny Weasley? WOW!' I still thinking about it so help me out solve my dilemma and what characters to put in it. Okay, that enough babbling for this chapter. Enjoy! And be the way, everybody here knew what a Spork was, right? And this chapter may have a bit of romance, and maybe a little less humor. I LOVE ROMANCE, but sometimes I have trouble writing it. Are you guys willing to help me?

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Chapter 2

What's a Norbert?

Charlie's Reaction

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Harry James Potter was not Muggles called a happy camper. Do you wanna know why Harry Potter was not a happy camper? Because, it this very moment, he was in detention. Categorizing Fitch's records of all of the people he punished in his poor, miserable, sex-deprived life. Joy! There was one word Harry Potter could think of to describe Fitch. Sad. 'Snape too,' Harry thought savagely, he was dying of hunger, like the author writing this story, but instead of going to eat, she believes that Christmas is a time for giving, and wanted to present her faithful readers with a new chapter before the new year.

But, off of the subject of the author's growling stomach, Harry was wondering if Snape did not have something better to do than to take away Harry's 'snogging time' according to Ron, with Ginny. Doesn't he have somebody to 'keep him busy?' 'No,' said the evil voice in Harry's head, 'that person would have to _really _like Snape to put up with that slimeball he calls hair.

"Well, Potter. I think that should be enough for today. We do need to save some for all of the other lovely detention sessions we would be having, don't we Potter?" Snape said, walking into the room. He smirked as Harry just sat there, refusing to look at him. "Leave," he said, waving a pale hand toward the door.

"Thank God!" Harry exclaimed when he arrived in the Entrance Hall, earning the attention of a couple of 5th year Ravenclaws, all whom stopped what they were doing to fluttered their fake eyelashes at him. Before Harry could ponder all the troubles of the world, Ginny suddenly made a surprise guest appearance.

"Hey, Harry!" she greeted. Without waiting for Harry's answer, she kissed him. Just as Harry was able to pull up, Ginny tangled her hand in his hair, and pulled him back down for a full on snog session, and Harry was more that happy to receive and share that kiss with her.

Harry placed his hand around her waist and pulled her towards his chest, Ginny circled her other arms around his neck (the other still in his hair) and signed softly against his lips. Her heart was skipping a couple of beats; she was completely at peace in Harry's arms. This was the fantasy she had in her head, since…well… forever. She forgot everyone. Everything. That first she just decided to surprise snog Harry, so that those Ravenclaws would stop staring at her Harry_. Her boyfriend_. Those words just felt so good to her. But like always, she (and Harry) _kinda always_ get _a little_ carried away with the snogging, but it just felt so right to be with him.

Soon, air was very important at this time. When they both came up for air, Ginny buried her face in his chest, inhaling his scent. He smelt like cinnamon. She remembered that Potions class, the one after she overheard Harry talking with Ron and Hermione able that 'Half Blood Prince.' The potions Slughorn made for the 6th year N.E.W.T.s class was still there. When Ginny inhaled the fumes, she recognized the heavenly scent of wild flowers, freshly baked bread (A/N I LOVE how freshly baked homemade bread smells! Don't you?) and a scent she did not recognized, until that incident when both he and Ron found her and Dean snogging and Ron tried to curse her, Harry was in front of her and she caught a wiff of his scent. She could not believe it was Harry scent. But now she could.

"Gin, not that I mind. But now that for?" Harry asked. Ginny looked up and saw Harry with a grin on his face that would make any girl's weak in her knees.

"Come on. Let's go for lunch," she said, smiling. The couple walked in the Great Hall and Harry's arm of still around her waist. Ginny saw the Ravenclaws from outside and smiled smugly, and then looked up at Harry, who was waving to Justin at the Hufflepuff table. Ginny giggled softly. Hermione was right. Harry was completely clueless about girls and his appearance. Standing at 6 feet, Harry was no longer the skinny little boy she met. Six years of Hogwarts' food and her Mother's cooking, Quidditch, dueling and just walking in the Hogwarts castle and around the grounds was clearly going him some good. Emerald green eyes and messy black hair, Ginny overheard some girl saying that she wished that she have the chance to run her hands thought his hair. Ginny smiled. She was more that happy that she got the privilege. He was drop-dead gorgeous. But there was more to Harry than that. He hated his fame; all he ever wanted was a normal life. Ginny never told him this but she really had a crush on him when she saw him in Kings Cross. She would have never guessed that was Harry Potter. And Ginny was happy that she got to know the real Harry Potter. 'And now I understand why Hermione had a crush on Harry in her 1st year.' But she got over it. Now she likes Ron, and that started in her 4th year. She noticed this after the Yule Ball, and Ginny hoped that Hermione would admitted it.

"Hey, you guys!" Harry greeted Ron and Hermione, jerked Ginny out of her daydreaming to take a seat next to Harry to eat lunch.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"You know I should really be studying, instead of being here enjoying the after-effects of snogging," Ginny told Harry, as she settled quite comfortably in his lap, leaning against his chest. Harry chuckled.

"Well, what's stopping you?" he asked, tightening his hold around her waist. Ginny lightly punched his shoulder, and closed her eyes. However, all good things MUST come to an end sooner or later. This is a pity. It was drum roll an owl! With a letter! Yippee!

"Bloody Owls," Ginny muttered as she untied the letter and handed it to Harry, who groaned.

"Are to going to attack Ron when we go inside?" Harry questioned, eyed Ginny suspiciously.

"Of course not, Harry! How could you think such a thing of your sweet tempered girlfriend who were not castrate her darling brother with a plastic Spork?" she said, each word honey coated with the finest sarcasm you could find in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry braced himself for the worst and opened the letter.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_"Why, hello Harry! And Ginny if you're there. As you know, Ron wrote all of us and gave us an update of Ginny's love life. And we received some shocking news that you and Ginny are dating. Also that you gave her a surprise snog in the common room after the Quidditch match. I'm, to put it mildly, shocked. _

_Okay, I know you are getting the 3rd degree but I'll go easy on you, since all of the females and future females (Angelica is dating Fred and George is dating Alicia, Hermione, it obvious she likes Ron) of the Weasley family like Harry, (you lucky bastard, those girls are scary when they are angry)._

_I know for a fact, that Ginny is _very _far for being a patient, sweet tempered girl, as I am ending up marrying the princess of Romania. But, back to the topic, I remember this one time back in the Burrow. _

_Both Bill and I were home, and we decided that, Ginny being the only girl, she needed to be able to protect herself if none of her brothers was around. So, we took her outside and began teaching her some basic self-defense attacks. And Harry, I have to warn you, Ginny's got a mean right hook (Bill's cheek was swollen for a month), and when she kneed me in the groin, well, even when I had a protective spell on that area, it was still hurting for an entire hour. Be afraid, Harry. Be very afraid._

_She was so cute and innocent at that time. But, now, she's 16 years old, and she is growing up into a beautiful young lady, and she is the only good-looking one in the family. Well, maybe expect for Bill._

_But be warned, Potter, if I get word that you harmed my baby sister, I WILL find out, and I would like for my sister to still be _**whole**_, if you know what I mean. I have spies everywhere, Potter. So be careful and keep those hands when I can see them, because I would not mind sending Norbert on your ass. But you would. You were able to got pass the Horntail in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but Norbert has earned the reputation as the most dangerous dragon in the field. _

_Both on a lighter note, Fred and George owled me about some new product called 'Truthful Tarts' and are planning to test them on Ron and Hermione. I know Ginny well enough, and I know that Ginny is not very happy about us writing you, but it's Ron who told us about you guys. But the guys and I was wondering how is Ron and Hermione's relationship going? Even mom and Dad know that the two of them like each other._

_Norbert's favourite trainer,_

_Charlie._

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Payback Time!" Ginny shouted, pulling Harry up, and they both did a little dance, laughing.

"Come come, my dear boyfriend! We have a letter to write!" said Ginny, as they ran towards the school. Sorry Ron, but all's fair in love, war and revenge.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

**IMPORTANT2**

_Okay, this was not planned but I think this story may have Ron and Hermione being together in the ending. What do you think? The next chapter will be Harry and Ginny's letter._

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W _

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸


	3. All's fair in love, war and revenge

"What! Your sister is dating Harry Potter? COOL!"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Disclaimer – Please see Chapter 1 (Of Fake Howlers and Plastic Sporks)

**READ MY BABBLE! Thank you!**

Author's Babble – OH MY GOD! I was never expecting so many people to like my story! It's 'so freakin' awesome!' according to butterflywinds ( I love you name. Can I take it? No. that would be stealing. sob can you make up a cute name for me too? Please? I'll give to an extra cookie!). I would like to thank lily 101, N/A (thanks for the constructive criticism), grinttastic, Stylin'Fire (can you make up a new name for me, too? I think your name is cool), Rainan Strife, immortalwizardpirateelf-fan, butterfly winds, bruisedpapaya, Bookworm-Air13, missmunky, colourofangels, SheRockZThaTsTage, hopelessromantic1234, iceskater25705, HPlove4evr, hp-Lover-4-ever. Thanks to Korrd for adding me to her C2 – Korrd's Favourite. Blond Ginny05, Missmunky, SheRockZThaTsTage, iceskater25705, imkay92, moonlight is so sad and Rainan Strife for adding me to their favourite. And, to makotochi, Kiba Inuzuka, immortalwizardpirateelf-fan, grinttastic, Blond Ginny05, bruisedpapaya, namariqueen, SheRockZThaTsTage, iceskater25705, StRaWbErRy-JaM-aNd-TeA (cool name!) and butterfly winds for adding me to their alerts!

I know that Ginny normally keeps her cool withal her brothers when they are annoying her, but this time, it's just one time too many. So she is more than happy to seek revenge, against Ron. Mainly because it's his fault that all of the prats know about her relationship with Harry.

** Important1, **well, to me that is. I changed my name to xXxSilverDropletsxXx, but I would like another one and I need a new signature. So, who ever come up with the best signature, I will dedicate the next chapter to them. So, think, think, think! 

Again, no flames please. . **_Constructive Criticism _**would be greatly appreciated, and please review and tell me how I can improve my writing and if I could continue this story. And this chapter may not be as good as the last two, but you guys would be the judges of that.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Chapter Three

All fair in love, war and revenge!

Er- sorry, Ron?

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Tonight, well, it was night when I was writing this chapter, our story leads us to the Gryffindor common. Harry Potter and his faithful (and only) girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, are going to try and accomplish the unbelievable. Something that has never been tried before.

And tonight would go down in history books forever, I think.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to writing the letter, if you're sitting on me?"

"Do you have a problem with it?

"No,"

"So, what are you complaining about?"

"…"

"But, to answer your question, I can 'Accio' my bag with paper and I have a 'Quick Quote Quill.' But this one is different from the one Rita was using with you. These actually write _what we say_."

"Thank God,"

It is 3 o'clock in the morning, and Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are in the Gryffindor common room. Some may think that they were only there for a snogging session, but the true purpose was to write a letter to Bill, Charlie, Fred and George about Ron's so called 'love life.' Or as Fred, or is it George, said lack of. They were in the common room so late to get away from those meddling kids and their dumbass cats.

The snogging sessions were just an added bonus.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

'Why, hello! My favourite brothers, whom I love. And right now, I would love to castrate you with a plastic Spork! I know, for a fact, that it would affect you, because you all have girlfriends, and surly, like the horny young men you are always looking for nookie! Fortunately, for Ron, I did not reach the castrating part, but there is always next time! ('Mwhahahahaha!' Ginny jumps up for her comfortable seat, aka Harry's lap. Thunder rolls and lightning flashes in the background, and Harry hides behind the chair).

_Note to self (and Weasley bothers) never, ever, ever, EVER, get Ginny mad with you. It's scary. VERY SCARY! It's Harry, by the way. But, Ginny and I are not writing so that Ginny could scare the living day lights out of you (and me) –_ Yes, I are writing dramatic pause to seek REVENGE! Mwhahahahahaha! (Thunder and lightning, again) wow! These special effects are really good! _Er – yes. Back to the topic. It's common knowledge that Ron and Hermione like each other. Hell, even Draco Malfoy knows that._

There is even a bet going on in the Gryffindor house. The person who can guess when the two of them get together would get the pot_ – of 75 Galleons, 9 Sickles and 3 Knuts. I'm the keeper of the pot and the scorebook. I would be, most likely, the first person to know of Hermione and Ron get together._

You never told me that._ You never asked. And you placed a rather large amount in the pot, Miss Weasley. _Shut up! _I'm not talking, I'm writing. _But you have to talk so the Quill can write it down. '_…' (10mins later)_Oh, please talk, Harry. _'…' _I would not snog you for a week._ WHAT! Seriously? _No. I cannot do you. _Thank God. _Well. Fred and George, you guys are developing a new product called, 'Truthful Tarts' and would like to test them out on Ron and Hermione. _Ron would be easy to fool. The boy would eat anything that you put in front of his. He's almost as bad as Crabbe and Goyle. _But Hermione would be harder to fool, because she does not eat sweets. Her parents being dentists and all.

Mission name – Lady and the Tramp._ Your name the mission after a Muggle cartoon? _Yes. _With the talking dogs?_ (A/N the dogs were talking, right? Because I cannot remember. It was a long time since the last time I saw the movie.)Yes, and? _And – wait! Since when did you start watching muggle movies with talking dogs? _Since my dad was introduced to a muggle BCR player - _VCR player. _Yeah. That. When I was 9 years old, and we started watching fims – _films. _Will you stop correcting my grammar? _Will you stop being so grammar correctable! _Correctable is not a word, smartass. _Really? _No, really! Bye! And I almost forgot. I wrote Mum a letter about how you guys are interfering with my 'love life'! So, guess what, you horny little maggots! You should be expect a lovely letter from our mother tomorrow! _Bye guys! And Good Luck! 'Cause you'll need it._

Your favourite (only) sister _and her boyfriend,_

Ginny & _Harry._

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

William Arthur Weasley turned a ghostly pale, when he finished reading Ginny's letter. His mother's howlers were – well, let us say they were not very pleasant. He looked out of the window at the little speck that was the owl carrying a letter, which just ensured that he was in deep shit.

"Fuck,"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ,

"Good morning, everybody!" Ginny chirped, as she sat down next to Harry, kissing his on the lips. Mainly to annoy the hell out of Ron. Unfortunately, Ron was to busy savoring the poisonous, yet bitter taste of caffeine, in his coffee. Hermione, was also on the road to dead, was drinking large amount of the devil-send dark liquid. Ginny raised her eyebrow at Harry.

"They were studying in the library, and after they had prefect duties that night," Harry answered. Well, that was what he was told. He could not remember Ron and Hermione having prefect duties on a Saturday night. And since when did Ron study in the library? Willingly, that is.

"Oh, lookie! Post's here!" Ginny exclaimed, smirking. At that very, well, not very _very _second, but you know what I mean, they were all showered with feathers and, unfortunately, coffee. Lukewarm coffee.

"Bloody Bi - ," but after Ron could have finished his sentence, he caught site of the red envelope of doom! Dun dun dun duunn!

"Oh, shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit - " Until Hermione slapped him behind the head.

"Owwww! What was that for?" Then, he caught site of the Howler smoking. And he started all over again. But with some improvements, "Shit shit double shity shit!"

And then –

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ,

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU! SINCE WHEN DO YOU BOYS WRITE LETTERS TO EACH OTHER GOSSIPING WITH GINNY'S RELATIONSHIPS WITH HER BOYFRIENDS!

YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO SUCH A THING! LISTEN TO ME YOUNG MAN AND LISTEN WELL. AND I DO NOT CARE HOW EMBARRASSED YOU ARE RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE TO DESERVE EVER BIT OF THIS!

IF I HEAR THAT YOU, OR ANY OF MY OTHER SON ARE INTERFERING WITH GINNY OR HARRY, I WILL, PERSONALLY ALLOW HER TO CASTRATE YOU WITH A PLASTIC SPORK! IN FRONT OF THE GREAT HALL! Oh, Ginny and Harry dear. Congratulations on your new relationship! sniff Young love."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ,

"Hey! How come she gave you a 'dear' and I just got an 'oh'? That's so unfair!" Ginny said breaking the silence among the four of them.

"Er – look Ginny! Dancing sporks!" Harry said, randomly.

"Really! Where?" Ginny said jumping up, and Ron ran out of the Great Hall, screaming like a little girl, "I WANT MY MUMMY!"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ,

**Impotant2**

_I would your opinions if their should be a sequel. If you want one, it will be about what the Weasley adults think about the relationship and Fleur. Harry and Ginny broke up because of Harry's noble reason, and the Weasley brothers do something to help Harry and Ginny out of there depression._

_Remember what I said about my new penname and signature!_

And _on last thing, check out my profile page. I fixed it up and it's looking good and please check out my C2, the ship are Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Lily and James and Remus and Tonks so far. I have to added some more._

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ,

_R_

_E _

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ,


	4. Let the Good Times Roll!

"What! Your sister is dating Harry Potter? COOL!"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1 (Of Fake Howlers and Plastic Sporks.)

**READ MY BABBLE! Thank You!**

Author's Babble – Hey, guys! How's life? Saturday was my Birthday! 7th of January! If any of you has your birthday in January, Happy Birthday! Thanks you to all the people who reviewed, there WILL be a sequel! But, I have to think about a name, so may have to put me on your Author alerts. I will like to thank immortalwizardpirateelf-fan, SheRockZThaTsTage, bruisedpapaya, Bookworm-Air13, grinttastic, Missmunky, iceshakter25705, lily101, ginluvzharry, goddessa39, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, hp-Lover-4-Ever, Stylin'Fire, reverb22, luckycharms445, mnp, Harry and Gin Fan, Risifrutti.

YOU GUYZ ROCK! Thanks for putting up with my grammar mistakes, and my weird spork jokes! This chapter would be an attempt of some fluff writing, so tell me what you think and it is not as funny as the last. Sorry.

No flames. **_Constructive Criticism _**would be greatly appreciated, and please review and tell me how I can improve my writing and if I could continue this story.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

This chapter is dedicated to

Bruisedpapaya. I used the name as a signature!

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Chapter 4

Let the Good Times Roll!

Take me away!

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

♪"_Take it away,_

_To the place where the good times,_

_The good times roll,_

_Don't hesitate,_

_We're in the place,_

_Let me take you into my soul,_

_Let the good times roll…"♪_

_Let the Good Times Roll._

_Tommy Lee (I think.)_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Moments like these, were rare in the life of Harry James Potter. It was a cool Saturday afternoon, and Harry was relaxing after a 'wonderful' detention with Professor Serverus 'I have a greasy ball as hair and I'm a 40 year old virgin' Snape.

Harry was savoring some of the few moments of peace that even came his way. Between battling Death-Eaters, putting up with the assholes he calls (not willingly) relatives, Ron and Hermione's fighting about all kinds of random things, like Victor Krum; Or as Ron calls him, Vicky, (but, surprising, Ron and Hermione did not fight with each other for at least 2 weeks, shocker) and Quidditch practice, and let's not forget annoying the bogey all of Snape: Harry was more than happy to enjoy an afternoon without having to worry about detention, Quidditch or N.E.W.T.s.

Harry and Ginny were sitting by the great oak tree, near the lake. Harry was sitting crossed-legged on the grass, leaning against the tree truck, and Ginny was sitting in the space between his legs, leaning against Harry's chest.

Ginny, surrounded by the Harry's cinnamon scent and strong presence, slowly drifted off to a blissful slumber. She was still very tired from last night. 'Granny Granger' as Ginny called Hermione, was like a merciless slave driver, she insisted that Ginny HAD to study until 3 o'clock in the morning! ARE YOU PEOPLE CRAZY? OR ARE YOU JUST NOT RIGHT IN THE HEAD? Did you not know that you are not supposed to be up between the hours of 1 to 4 in the morning? Those are the times when the evil spirits come out. (A/N but away from the kicks, where I lived there is a saying in folk tales that you must not be outdoors between those time, also that you must not point at cemeteries or the spirits will follow you because of your disrespect. There are only some others. I live in the Caribbean by the way.)

Harry, wrapped an arm around Ginny's petite form and with the other, he began to play with a strand of her fiery red hair. Exhaling her unique scent of wild flowers, he gently kissed her hair and gazed absentminded at the smooth black surface of the lake.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

After what felt like hours, Ron and Hermione came walking toward the couple. It was surprisingly Ron, not Hermione who looked curiously at Ginny's sleeping form. As if he was asking permission to sit with them.

Harry nodded, with a smile, as he watched Hermione beaming with pride at Ron. 'Maybe he has improved from having an emotional IQ of a teaspoon. Tablespoon most likely,' Harry thought dryly. (A/N you guys know how much a tablespoon is, right? It about two teaspoon for those who don't know)

Hermione sat down on the grass, with her legs stretched out upfront of her with a thick book open in her lap. Ron lay on his back on the grass with his hands behind his head, stared up into the clouds against the blue sky.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Hermione smiled when she looked up from her book, to see that Harry and Ginny closely wrapped in each other's arms. Hermione giggled softly. She was more than happy about Harry and Ginny's relationship. To tell you the truth, Hermione Jane Granger was much more that happy for Harry and Ginny.

She always told Ginny that Harry would noticed her more if her just acted as herself Not like those giggling little hyenas, who used to crowd around under the mistletoe, hoping to steal a kiss from Harry. On the other hand, like some of those girls who are always fluttered their stick-on eyelashes. Did they did not know that doing that made them look like if they were trying to get a truck load of sand out of their eyes?

But Hermione first noticed a change in Harry's attitude towards Ginny during last year's summer holidays. Harry and Ginny were able to get to know each other better. Ginny was able to see Harry pass the 'Boy-Who-Lived' cover on Harry, and saw him for who he truly is, and Harry was able to see Ginny other that Ron's baby sister, or the youngest of the Weasley children.

Harry's feeling for Ginny however were plain as day, literally, when she was telling his and Ron about Ginny and Dean's break up, and Harry became _very_ interested in the topic. Harry was never good at lying. Well, to her that is. Ron was mostly that easy to fool. 'Thick headed git' Hermione thought was she watched Ron as he traced patterns in the clouds, with a slight smile on his face.

She again shifted her gaze to the now sleeping couple. Harry had just fell asleep, with his head against the tree and he arms still wrapped tightly around Ginny, and they both had slight smiles on their faces.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Are you okay, 'Mione?" Ron asked sitting up, jerking Hermione out of her daydreaming. Hermione simply smiled and hugged Ron tightly.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Ron muttered something into Hermione curly hair, what, by some freak of nature, the author did not hear. I mean, I'm SUPPOSED to hear what you people are saying! Good or Bad. The innocent, as well as the nasty. However, I did hear Hermione laugh and replied, "In a timing, Ron," and continued reading her book, and Ron resumed his clod gazing.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

♪ "_Let the good times roll…"♪_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm having a author's block for Bill' letter, so I wrote this so that you guys would not kill me…yet. Sorry that it was kinda short._

_IMPORTANT – I would like to get 75 reviews and over in total before I put the next chapter. Before you kill me, I seriously doubt I will get so much, and I would have a nice long time to think about how I will be writing Bill. After Bill, it would be Ron._

_Please check out my profile and my C2 'For Those Rainy Days'. The ships are Ginny&Harry, Hermione&Ron, Lily&James, Tonks&Charlie and some others may sneak in, but in the story one of the ships mentioned above is the main ship. Sorry, but no slash. L8ter!_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_This angel's gotta PunkRock Grandma!_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸


	5. Right cheek or left cheek, Ron?

"What! Your sister is dating Harry Potter? COOL!"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1 (Of Fake Howlers and Plastic Sporks)

**READ MY BABBLE! Thank you!**

Author's Babble – HEY! As you have noticed, I have gotten over of my writer's block! Because it was because I was listening to Maroon 5 when I was thinking! I will like to thank Weird-ish, katherina lillan potter, immortalwizardpiratelf, korrd, Jessie, SheRockZThaTsTage, Bookworm-Air13, bruisedpapaya, lily101, hp-Lover-4-Ever, Luna Lovegood2, Stylin' Fire, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, lady of frozen black fl…, Missmunky, grinttastic for reviewing!

I was thinking about a title for the sequel (no, the story is not finished yet) and it will be 'Well, hear-z what, Potter. Screw Nobility.' What do you think about that name? To tell you the truth, I'm not sure when this story would end or when the sequel will be up, so you may have to put me in your author alerts. So far, 11 people have added me to their favorite author. Right on!

No flames. **_Constructive Criticism _**would be greatly appreciated and please review and tell me how I can improve my writing and if I could continue this story.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Chapter 5

Right cheek or left cheek, Ron?

Wait! Not those cheeks, the _other cheeks!_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

It was Sunday afternoon after lunch, and our gang was found in the Gryffindor common room, relaxing after spending the whole morning studying, thanks to General Granger. And, let's say the conversation that followed was _very_ interesting.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"You know, Ron, I overheard some 4th year talking about you," Ginny stated casually. She and Harry were sitting on an armchair, well; Harry was really doing the sitting on the chair. Ginny was on his lap.

"Really?" Ron asked, feeling like a stud, his head shooting upwards from the Quidditch magazine he was reading. Hermione scowled darkly and slapped him beneath the head.

"Who hit meh?" he asked foolishly, spinning around like a top.

"Look Ron! Naked 7th year girls!" Hermione said, pointing across the common room. Ron looked across the room (A/N pervert!), Harry, on the other hand, was a decent, respectful young man, did not look. Also, because Ginny would killed him for looking at other girls, especially around her, not that he did not want to, like the other perverts teenage boys normally become. Hermione was not pleased and slapped Ron's up the head.

"Owwwwwwwwww! That hurts!" Ron whined, rubbing his sore head.

"Git,"

"Er- anyhow. There is a rumor going 'round about you,"

"What is it about?"

"Well, it's really you and Harry. That Harry has a tattoo of a Hungarian Horntail on his chest, and that you have a tattoo of a Pygmy Puff on your cheek."

Ron hand flew up to his cheeks, but Harry and Hermione, quicker on the uptake, caught the joke and began laughing silently. Hermione hid beneath a book, which was upside-down and Harry burned his face in Ginny red hair.

"Not that cheek, asshole. The other one. On the _right _cheek to be exact," Ginny said cheekily.

"WHAT!" Ron shouted, jumping up from his seat.

"And that there is a plastic Spork too. But I could not hear where it was exactly. Who knows?" Ginny said curling a lock of her hair.

Ron was just sitting there, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Sporks. Why do they always have to be sporks," he said in a hoarse whisper. Harry snorted.

Just then, a group of girls passed, giggling and staring at Ron. Well…trying to see his ass to be exact. Idiots. How can you see somebody behind_ properly _if it is covered with something? Maybe they have x-ray vision or something.

It was just too much for Harry, Hermione and Ginny. They burst out laughing because of Ron's reaction, who looked like of he was scarred for life. Well, he was already. How would you feel if you were about to be castrated by a plastic spork by your sister, who was dating your best friend? Before someone could have commented, an owl flew through the open window and landed on the table in front of Ginny and Harry.

"Bloody Hell! When will it stop?" Harry said when Ginny handed him the letter. You guys know the drill by now.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_Potter! What the hell were you thinking! Or do you think at all? Snogging my baby sister in front of the entire Gryffindor house in the common room! And, Ron. How could you allow him to shove his tongue down Ginny's throat like that! You are the one who were supposed to protect her!_

_Who knows Potter is doing to Ginny? And Ginny! Allowing him to… well, do whatever he does to you!_

_Really, how much do we really know able this Harry Potter character? Maybe Harry is decent person. Or is he?_

_How are you so sure that Harry does not have a whole group of females, and maybe, if Harry swings that way also, some well-chosen males, as groupies? Or if he is the real Harry it all? It may be an imposter, a horny 4th year maybe. How can we be so sure?_

_How am I so sure at it is Harry, or Ginny, or Ron, or Hermione, reading this letter?_

_The following part is for Ginny ALONE! So give it to Ginny. NOW! (_Harry passed the letters to Ginny, she rolled her eyes and read the following part aloud.)

_We live in danger times, Ginny, and you need to be careful. There are some sick people who live in this world. All kinds of psychos. I know that you are 16 years old and that you want to be free, but you are still my baby sister and me, your oldest brother. You may think that you really like 'Harry' or maybe even love him, but still, you young people might mistake love for lust._

_So, Ginny, please be careful._

_From your oldest brother,_

_Bill._

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

There was silence. Everyone was either red from embarrassment, angry, or just plain old trying not to laugh.

"Well, I'm not a horny little 4th year, well, I think I'm not," Harry saw, breaking the silence, blushing like crazy. Ron was laughing his ass off, rolling all over the ground. Giving some girl a nice covered view of his ass. Hermione and Ginny on the other hand were not pleased.

"Why that little bastard!" Ginny exclaimed, who was slightly red about Bill's comment about 'love and lust'. To tell you the truth, Ginny thinks that she maybe more that likes Harry. Not quite the love part, but there is just something about Harry Potter that keeps on drawing her to him.

"Well, you know what this means," Ginny said, getting up from Harry's lap standing.

"What?" Hermione asked, still looking daggers at Ron, who were still rolling on the ground.

"Dear Billy Boy is going to be receiving a letter. _A very nice letter, too, as a matter as fact." _ Ginny replied smirking, "Come on Harry! Can I use Hedwig?" Ginny said pulling Harry up from the chair toward the portrait hole.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"You know, Gin, I actually feel sorry for Bill. This will be a lesson to me," Harry said as he and Ginny watched as Hedwig flew across the sky, with a red envelope in her beck.

"A lesson of what?" Ginny questioned, leading against Harry's chest, allowing him to wrap his arms around her.

"To never tick you off," he replied, tracing kissed down her neck, "although you do look cute when you're angry," kissing behind her ear, as he ran his hands up her sides, and he continued kissing her jaw. Ginny signed softly.

This was sweet torture. She turned her slim body around to face Harry. She grabbed his collar and pulled his down towards her. The kiss that followed with slow and passionate. Full of tenderness. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, and slid her fingers through his messy black hair.

Let us just say that the next hour was very enjoyable for both Harry and Ginny.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Bill Weasley was interrupted during some –er- _heated activities _then he saw a snowy white owl, and the howler clasped in her beck.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_I got 63 reviews for the last chapter! Yippee! I'm aiming for at least 85 this time! Please?_

_Okay. I reposted this chapter and I tried to fix some of my mistake. Sorry. And I made a mistake in the last chapter when I was telling to guys about the ships in my C2. I said it was Tonk+Charlie, but it's really Tonks+Lupin._

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_This angel's gotta PunkRock Grandma!_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸


	6. Operation Lady and the Tramp Steps 1&2

"What! Your sister is dating Harry Potter? COOL!"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Disclaimer - See Chapter One (Of Fake Howlers and Plastic Sporks)

**READ MY BABBLE! Thank You!**

Author's Babble – Hey! Well, I was not planning to write Bill howler, but since people kept on saying how they couldn't wait to read Bill's howler, I just had to write it! Hope you guys like it! I will can to thank WutevaChica, immortalwizardpirateelf-fan, Us Two Squibs, imkay92, hp-Lover-4-Ever, bluders-n-broomsticksticks, Mei fa-chan, Risifruttii, Bookworm-Air13, korrd, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, bruisedpapaya, makotochi.

I was VERY close to my goal of 85 reviews! I got 83! This is so cool! Thank to you all! And I finally got a BETA. Stroll down to find out who it is!

Again, no flames please. . **_Constructive Criticism _**would be greatly appreciated, and please review and tell me how I can improve my writing and if I could continue this story. And this chapter may not be as good as the last two, but you guys would be the judges of that.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

I will like to dedicate this chapter to all the people who offered to by my BETA reader.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Chapter 6.

Operation Lady and the Tramp. Steps 1&2

'To be or not to be. That is the question.'

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Bill Weasley was in the doghouse. Just thank God it was not literally; also that he did not have a dog. Yet, he always wanted a dog. A nice big brown one. This means a big doghouse. Maybe it would have space for the two of them if, God forbid, this happens again.

As you all would have remembered, (if you all are paying attention to my story) Bill received a howler from his so-called 'sweet-tempered' sister. 'Sweet tempered my ass,' Bill thought, 'and that owl Harry's got has a w_icked_ timing. Just come flying in the bedroom, when I'm into some _activities.'_ He muttered.

I mean, seriously. You're in the middle of…well, whatever, and an owl shows up. I mean do wanna find out how uncomfortable it is to have an owl spying on you when you're doing the nasty?

And Ginny's howler? Well…it was bad. But that is nothing compared to have an angry veela on your case, yelling at you about interfering with your sister's love life. Especially when you're _kinda turned on from taking part in certain activities. _

An angry, very naked veela? Damn! You got it bad! But, back to our tale.

To sum everything in a nutshell, Bill lost certain privileges in the bedroom, if you know what I mean, for interfering with 'Gee-ny and darling 'Arry.' 'Arry was a lucky bastard, having all the females of the family love him to bits.

But this howler and its timing was fucked up…

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU SAY, WELL, WRITE SUCH A THING ABOUT HARRY! YOU KNOWN HIM FOR ABOUT THREE YEARS AND ME FOR FIVE YEARS!_

_I THINK RON OR I WOULD HAVE NOTICED IF HARRY STARTED ACTING STRANGLY, JACKASS! _

_AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I'M STILL _WHOLE_ IF YOU'RE WONDERING! AND I HOPE FLUER'S THERE AND SHE'S HEARING THIS HOWLER, YOU GIT!_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

It was a Friday afternoon when Harry and Ginny aka 'The Golden Couple' heard from the gits Ginny (unwillingly) calls brothers. Harry and Ginny were playing chess, like always, Harry was losing, and again Ron and Hermione had mysterious disappeared to 'prefect duties.'

'How many times can you have prefect duties in a week?' Harry wondered, as she watched Ginny. She looked up, leaned over the chessboard, and kissed his softly on the lips. As is when a barn owl appears with a letter.

The following letter consists of information about operation Lady and the Tramp, Steps1&2. As stated in the chapter's title.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Hi, people! This is Gred. Sorry we can't have addressed the letters personally._ Yeah. It just breaks my heart to see, well, I cannot see you, so I will have to image, that you guys have to share the same letter. Pity. Obviously, if that was Gred this is Forge. The better-looking twin! Hullo! _

It was said before and it is being said again… we look the same, asshole. _Blah, blah, blah!_ –Sign--Now, we forwarded the same letter to all of you._ It's easily, especially if you have the whole lot of you to write to._

Anyhow, we're writing _to tell, _well…write to you_ that the _Truthful Tracts _are a _success!

_Yes, Gentlemen! _And one lady. _Our project was a breakthrough in the prankster society! _We are going to receive a special trophy! And our names are going down in a special book and everything!

_After weeks of hard work. _And that is something that we normally try to avoid. _After blowing up all kinds of stuff, _the list is so long to write anyhow, _and the nasty boils on my ass. _We were able to make own greatest invention of Truthful Tracts. _ We also make some gum for gum also! (Thanks reverb22 for the idea!)_ Thanks to my brilliant thinking! _Sure! _

Now, we will be sending a package of the items when Harry and Ginny write back and tell us their plan. _So, guys, don't't keep us waiting! Ya hear!_

SO that means, instead of snogging each other senseless, you would be putting your heads together to come up with a plan. _ You guys can snog later. _Stop encouraging them, you dummy! _Wow! Dummy, that such a creative name!_ Fuck off. _ Now, now. Not in front of the children._

_Bye! _Laterz!

The Weasley Twins (we could not have thought of something better)

Gred&_Forge_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Well, it looks like we have some work to do," Ginny said. She pushed Harry up from his chair. A couple minutes later, they started the letter.

With some quick snogs in between

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"You know, this plan seems very simple," Ginny said frowning slightly up at her boyfriend as he tied the letter to the barn owl's leg. The owl had stayed to deliver the reply letter.

"I know. But the simplest things, can do the most damage," he replied, strolling towards the window, opening the window and sending the owl on it's wonderful journey of delivering a letter! WOW! That so cool! (Yawn)

"I guess you're right. The letter is gone now. You know what this means?" Ginny asked smirking.

"What?" Harry asked, playing dumb.

Ginny laughed and pulled Harry by his tie towards her, kissing him smack on the lips. Lucky fore them, it was a Friday night.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_This chapter maybe utter shit, if it is sorry. I'm kinda under some stress here. Family, school, midterm exams, things are in a mess. Sigh. But don't worry, by this time next week, things would be better! And you guys have a chance to be in my story…write some question Harry and Ginny can ask Hermione and Ron before that big question, and if there good, I will put them in the next chapter!_

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸


	7. Operation Lady and the Tramp, Steps 3&4

"What! Your sister is dating Harry Potter? COOL!"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1 (Of Fake Howlers and Plastic Sporks)

**READ MY BABBLE! Thank you!**

Author's Babble – HEY! Okay, in this chapter I will try my best to keep my grammar and spelling errors to minimum. I will like to thank lostinsidesaveme(thanks for read my other story!), It Does Not Matter At All, Bookworm-Air13, Kates Master, Diamond (you do NOT sound like a snob. Actually, you sound like a pretty cool person! ☺), lily101 (er-thank for reviewing?), Whitelight72, Meifa-chan, bruisedpapaya, mandapanda432, Sweetie813, WutevaChica, Tamika (rolls eyes) Lourdes (I'm not taking offense thanks for the constrictive criticism☻), Risifruttii, gryffindorgul123, campchamp21, EgyptainBeauty (glad I made you proud), iceskater25705 (thanks for the offer!), Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, hp-Lover-4-Ever.

YIPEE! I finally reached my goal of having and getting over 100 reviews! Thanks to all you guys out there for reviewing! Without you I would not have made it this far! KUDOS!

**IMPORTANT **- I have a new story on Can you guys please check it out? The title is 'Perverted Stuffed Bunnies.' Weird title? I know. It's a Lily and James pairing, and it's a one shot, so if you're a Lily and James shipper, you can read it! Please. So far, it has six reviews.

No flames. **_Constructive Criticism _**would be greatly appreciated and please review and tell me how I can improve my writing and if I could continue this story.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

I will like to dedicate this chapter to three different groups of people!

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

Firstly, to gryffindorgul123,

You were my 100th reviewer! Thanks for reading!

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

Secondly, to campchamp21,

You were my 101st reviewer, thanks for helping me over the 100 marking!

Merci!

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

Thirdly, but certainly not last,

My best friends,

ChunLi/Mika-Chan, Queenie and Vivi,

For supporting (I spelt 'support' right this time! Can you guys believe I once spelt it 'serport'? But back to my dedications) me and helping me make up the questions Harry and Ginny would be asking Ron and Hermione.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Chapter 7.

Operation Lady and the Tramp. Steps3&4.

The question is answered! Well, kind of.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Are you sure that the plan is good enough, Harry?" Ginny asked her boyfriend, Harry, as they strolled towards the owlery (sp?) to receive the 'package'.

It was early Sunday morning, and our pair could be found making their way towards the owlery. Fred and George wrote back, requesting, well…_ordering,_ for Harry and Ginny to be waiting in the owlery _at 6 o'clock in the flipping morning!_

When Ginny realized what was being asked of her, she went crazy. Let's just say that the Weasleys are not what you would call morning people. And Ginny was not an exception.

Harry chuckled, and ruffled Ginny's long red mane.

"Trust me, Gin. You know that Ron would eat anything that looks remotely edible, and that Hermione loves gum. So the plan is completely foolproof!" Harry said, reassuring Ginny. He slipped his arm around her waist, and began leading her up the owlery steps.

"If you say so," Ginny replied, leaning slightly against Harry's tall frame. But she still had her doubts.

The plan was pretty simple. After Sunday lunch, Harry and Ginny would casually offer Hermione and Ron some _chocolate_ tarts. Obviously, Ron would shove two or three in his mouth at once, (it's a wonder he's not Crabbe's size by now) Hermione would refuse, and Harry would offer her the chewing gum specially made for her, and _viola! _

That was it!

They arrived in the owlery with a couple of minutes to spare. Both stood in front of a window, and began compared cloud shapes.

They did enough snogging on the way up to the owlery anyhow.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Okay, Potter. It's now or never!" Ginny said, as she and Harry squared their shoulders off, and they make there ways towards their victims.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Hey, Ron. Do you want a chocolate tact Harry and I got from the kitchens?" Ginny asked, holding open a brown paper bag with the tarts. Ginny, herself was chewing on a tart that was actually from _the kitchen._

"Okay!" Ron replied, and as predicted, he shoved two into his mouth.

"That's disgusting, Ron," Ginny said, rubbing her nose. Harry, in the mean time, was talking to Hermione.

"Fancy some gum, 'Mione?" Harry said, throwing a pack towards Hermione, "Dobby says it's a new kind of gum! It's supposed to take the flavor of your favorite taste!"

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed, as she unwrapped the wrapper (A/N that sound so weird), "that's really complex magic! To under mind the body's taste glands, and allow the gum to taste like your favourite flavor!"

"Er – yeah. That. What you say," Harry muttered, as Hermione popped the gum into mouth. There was a slight flicker in her eyes, indicating that the charm was taking effect.

Harry opened his mouth to ask the big question, but was stopped.

"Why don't we have some fun with them first," Ginny said, with a mischievous look in her eyes. Harry grinned. He knew there was a reason why he liked her so much.

"Let the game begin!" Harry said rubbing her hands together.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"So, Ron," Harry asked, "what's the colour of your toothbrush?" Ginny looked at him strangely. Ron was always hiding his toothbrush, and this was a good a chance as any to ask that question.

"Pink with orange and blue flowers," Ron answered emotionlessly, Ginny had let out an unlady-like snort. Dean and Seamus, who were sitting nearby, laughed loudly.

"Hermione, what's the sexiest thing about Crabbe?" Ginny asked.

"His full figure," she answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Harry, Dean and Seamus were shaking in laughter, and Lavender and Parvati came over to see what was so funny.

They gave Harry and Ginny confused looks, and they quickly explain the situation with the Truthful Tarts. And Lavender not wanting to miss out on the fun, asked a question.

"Ron, do you sing in the shower?"

"Yeah. I sing 'I'm…too sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt, to sexy for it.'" The group exploded with laughter. Tears were streaming down their faces.

"Okay, laugh Ron, are you still afraid of the dark?" Ginny asked, still grasping for breathe. Ron always had a problem with the dark.

"Yes. That's why I have a 'Hello Kitty' nightlight that runs off of magic,"

Dean and Seamus were on all fours, banging their fists against the ground. Lavender and Parvati were not better off, both collapsed on a couch. And Ginny was leaning against Harry, and her arms were tightly around his waist to prevent her from falling.

"What's your favourite Pokémon, Hermione?"

"Butterfree!"

a

"What was your favourite telly show when you were a kid?" Seamus asked, his Irish accent was thick with laughter.

"Tellytubbies (sp?)!"

"OH MY GOD!" Parvati exclaimed, "That show is, like, so gay!"

And I could have agreed more with you more, Parvati. That show is gay. And did you know the guys in the Wriggles are gay! That's totally gross, dude!

"Er – okay. Who was your favourite teletubby?" Harry asked.

"La-la!" (A/N I think that's the name of the yellow, crybaby one. But OMG, that show is _so fucking gay! Sorry, I had to get that out_)

Now it's time for the grand finally.

"So, Ron. Do you like Hermione? And why have you never said anything?"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_Sorry about the cliffy. I don't really like this chapter. I have the cold right now, and it's horrible. I must really love you guys to be typing this shit out 11 o'clock in the night. It may be my worst chapter ever, but maybe the questions that were asked to Hermione and Ron made up for it. _

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_This angel's gotta PunkRock Grandma!_


	8. Secrets

"What! Your sister is dating Harry Potter? COOL!"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1 (Of Fake Howlers and Plastic Sporks)

**READ MY BABBLE! Thank you!**

Author's Babble – Hey! I'm feeling better! God, I hate the cold. But, anyhow, I will like to thank Risifruttii (you're into slash couples? Do you like Harry and Draco pairings? My friend was telling me about this story, 'Lightning on the Wave.' Maybe you would like it.), Sweetie813, bruisedpapaya, iceskater25705, Kimberley J, PremaWitchOfWeirdos, HpforeveraliasKatia, Missmunky, Tamika, lily101 (it's ok, my big brother is a pain in my ass right too. But I still love him, strangely enough and no. I have not heard any of those jokes, please share!), Hope, Danielle, Butler, femaleprongslet, hp-Lover-4-Ever, lady of the frozen black fl...

**IMPORTANT - After this chapter, I may not update for a long time because I have exams coming up. This year is like Harry's fifth year for me. This exam is one of the 2 big exam sessions I will be getting this year. It can decide which subjects I would be doing in my next 2 following years of secondary school. So far, the classes I will get in for sure are Mathematics, English Language, Chemistry, Art, Music and French. I need Physics, still.**

**The 2nd and official exam would be in June.**

**I NEED to start studying. The next update would be, most likely in middle April. I cannot promise anything. I WILL NOT abandon this story. It was my first and is my baby! (**sorry if this sounds weird**). Sorry, but I'm sure you guys would like me to do good in my exams. If I do bad, I will not be able to come online to update my fic.**

**Sorry, guys. I would not mind an encouraging private message once in a while! God knows in will need it!**

**Thanks for understanding! This chapter may not be as funny, but I try my best to make everyone happy!**

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Chapter 8.

Secrets

'And the answer is…'

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

♪"_I know I don't know you,_

_But I want you, _

_So Bad,_

_Everyone has a secret,_

_But can they keep it,_

_Oh, no, they can't.♪"_

_Band - Maroon5 _

_Song Title – Secret_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_Last time on – 'What! Your sister is dating Harry Potter? COOL!'_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .

"_Er – okay. Who was your favourite teletubby?" Harry asked._

"_La-la!" (A/N I think that's the name of the yellow, crybaby one. But OMG, that show is so fucking gay!)_

_Now it's time for the grand finally._

"_So, Ron. Do you like Hermione? And why have you never said anything?"_

_.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸_

"Yeah. Of course, I like Hermione. She's one of my best friends, isn't she?" Ron replied.

Harry, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Dean and Seamus fell off their seats, with their mouths wide open. Literally.

"Not in that way, you jackass!" Seamus exclaimed.

"We mean as boyfriend and girlfriend, you shithead," Dean continued.

"Oh. Like that. Well…yeah. If I didn't I would not have been dating her now, would I?"

"Say what!" the group shouted as a whole. Since when did Ron and Hermione start dating? Everyone looked expectantly at Harry.

"What! I did not know about this!" Harry said, still stating blankly at the newly discovered couple.

"When did you guys start dating?" Lavender asked, looking very shocked at this new development.

"About a week or so after Harry and Ginny got together," Hermione asked.

"And have you been sneaking around since then?" Parvati enquired.

"Yeah. We've been telling people that we have perfect duties," Hermione said

"Hmmmmm. I knew something was going on. I noticed that Hermione bed was empty a lot late at night," Parvati said.

"I knew something was going on but _damn! _ I never was expecting _that_!" Ginny said.

"I know what you mean," Harry said agreeing with Ginny.

"Why did you guys sneak around?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I overheard some 7th years talking about this bet they made on Ron and I about when we would get together, and that Harry's the score keeper person and the keeper of the pot. This was a day after we got together by the way. So we decided to sneak around for a while," Hermione answered.

Harry sighed.

"You know, we should really give them the cure thingy for this sweet now," Dean said, "we found out all we need from them."

"Yeah, I wonder who won the pot?" Lavender asked, chewing on her lower lip.

"Don't do that. You would ruin your teeth," Seamus scolded. Lavender flicked him off.

Ginny passed Ron and Hermione the antidote, which was a Restore Sweet. There was another flicker in their eyes, and they were back to normal.

"Owwwwwww. My bloody head," Ron groaned, rubbing his head. Hermione was not better off either.

"What happened?" Hermione asked looking curiously at Harry, Ginny, Dean, Seamus Parvati and Lavender.

The group was still stating at Hermione and Ron in shock. Lost for words.

"Er - are you guys alright?" Ron asked.

"Er – well. Ron. You see, the thing is…" Harry started.

"Since when did you and Hermione finally give the guts to finally admit that you actually like each other?" Ginny completed, pointing an accusing finger at Hermione.

"What!" Ron and Hermione exclaimed. _How did they find out?_

"If you're wondering how we found out, we decided to try out one or Fred and George's pranks on you. Truthful Tarts. We were planning to ask you why you never admitted you liked each other, but clearly you already did that," Harry replied dryly.

"Oh,"

"Hold on, I wanna get my book and see who won the pot," Harry said, running up the stairs to the room he shared with the other 6th year boys.

"So, Ron," Ginny started, "why exactly do you have a pink toothbrush with orange and blue flowers?"

"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed, looking very uncomfortable. _How did she find out about that?_

"Well… I'm waiting Ronald," Ginny said, grinning evilly.

"You're evil,"

"Of course not, Ron. I'm an angel. These devil horns are just holding up my halo!" Ginny said, smiling sweetly.

"For your information, _Ginevra_," Ron said, "Mom bought that toothbrush because it was the only toothbrush left and that was the only colour it had in the store," his ears turning red after this statement.

The group hooted in laughter.

"Ron, if you only knew the kind of blackmail material we have on you and Hermione!" Lavender said.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, but were saved of having to answer by Harry.

"And the winner is…"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

**_Lol. Sorry about that. Hmmmmmmmmm. I wonder who the winner is. Please check out my other fic! Oh, and when you guys review, can you PLEASE put your real names in the review, or send a private message._**

_**I may choose one of you guys the winner of Harry's pot!**_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_This angel's gotta PuckRock Grandma!_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸


	9. And Cookie Monster is the winner!

"What! Your sister is dating Harry Potter? COOL!"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Disclaimer – Please see Chapter 1 (Of Fake Howlers and Plastic Sporks), and I do not own the song 'Stupid Girls' by Pink.

**READ MY BABBLE! Thank you!**

Author's Babble – I'M BACK! Did you guys miss me? Most likely, you missed me _updating _my story! Exams are finished and I will get my results some time when school reopens! Yippee! I will like to thank bruisedpapaya, KaterMaster, melodicmoonstar89, iceskater25705, Risifruttii (did you like the story?) lily101 (funny joke, I'm waiting for a next one), Sweetie813, Ginny-Weasley-316, Bookworm-Air13, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, PremzaWitchofWeirdos, Butler, HpforeveraliasKatia, Sodapop77, Tamika, Rah-Rah, gryffindorgrl123, sailorbuterfly.

My exams are officially over! This calls for celebrations! Woohoo! Yippee! Weeeeeeeee! Ok, enough of that! I just had the weirdest msn conversation with my friend. Lol. I hope I passed most of my subjects!

I will try to make this chapter a bit longer that the other to make up for my absent! Hope to like it!

No flames. **_Constructive Criticism _**would be greatly appreciated and please review and tell me how I can improve my writing and if I could continue this story.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

This chapter is dedicated to

Sweetie813 (Vickii), KatesMaster (Emma) and HpforeveralaisKatia (Katia)!

You guys are the winner of Harry's pot!

Sorry Cookie Monster. :'(

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Chapter 9

Cookie Monster is the winner!

'And then, we all fall down, like toy soldiers,'

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_And the winner is…_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"No wait," Harry said frowning, as he started look through the book, "you guys got together exactly _a week _after me and Ginny got together," Harry asked Hermione and Ron.

"Yeah, and it's 'Ginny and I' Harry,"

"Well, it seems we have three winners," Harry said, ignoring the latter statement.

"Who?" Lavender asked.

"Well it's Emma, Vickii and Katia Diaz!" Harry announced, smiling. He remembered when they placed their bet. They were in the 5th year triplets and were very popular, and each were in different houses. Emma, the oldest, was in Ravenclaw, Vickii in Gryffindor and Katia, the youngest, was in Hupplepuff (sp).

"We can meet up with them in the Great Hall for dinner," Ginny said, looking at the group.

"Yeah," Parvati agreed speaking for the entire group.

"But in the mean time," Harry said, "do you wanna play a game of chess, Ron?"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Congratulations, girls! You all are the proud owner of the pot of 80 Galleons, 10 Sickle and 9 Knuts!" Harry said, presenting Emma, Vickii and Katia with their winning.

"Cheers, Harry!" Vickii replied, smiling.

It was after dinner, and Harry had met up with Vickii in the Great Hall during dinner, and asked if she and her sister could meet him in the Transfiguration classroom after dinner.

"Er – if you guys don't mind me asking, how did you know to bet on _exactly _a week after Harry and Ginny got together?" Dean asked, eying Katia with great interest, well, more than the others that is. Katia smiled flirtingly at Dean. (A/N sorry, Katia! I couldn't have helped myself! I hope you didn't mind!)

"Well aside from the assuming that Hermione and Ron may get the lovey-dovey vibes from Harry and Ginny," Katia started, "let's just say we have a lucky hunch!"

"You're last name is Diaz, right?" Hermione asked, looking at Emma, Vickii and Katia with increased interest.

"Yeah," Emma answered.

"You all are not, by chance, related to the famous Seer, Gabriella Diaz?

"Yes, we are. She's our mum. And unlike Professor 'What's Her Name', we actually have The Gift of Foresight," Vickii said, smiling with pride. Katia was too busy flirting with Dean to notice where the conversation was going.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm. That interesting," Hermione muttered.

"Well, cheers, Harry! We have big plans for this money," Vickii said, "We're planning to start our own band!"

"We like to put the Weird Sisters out of business!" Emma said smiling.

"Really? Cool!" Ginny, Lavender and Parvati exclaimed.

"Can we hear one of your songs?" Ginny asked.

"Sure!" Katia said, finally being obvious to the world around her, "Just pass back here at 8 o'clock! Professor McGonagall actually gave us permission to use the classroom to practice in!"

"COOL!"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Are you guys ready!" Emma asked, putting her long honey brown into an 'I didn't care' ponytail. She was the lead singer and one of the two guitarists, Katia was the second. Vickii was the drummer. They learnt that for the other instrumental sounds, other bands used magic.

"Okay, this song is called 'Stupid Girls,'" Vickii said, "but be warned, there are some serious swear words in this song. If you don't like the swearing, block your ears (A/N or in your case, skip the song.),"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls_

_Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there_

_Laughing loud so all the little people stare_

_Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne_

_(Drop a name)_

_What happened to the dreams of a girl president_

_She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent_

_They travel in packs of two or three_

_With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees_

_Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?_

_Oh where, oh where could they be?_

_Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_(Break it down now)_

_Disease's growing, it's epidemic_

_I'm scared that there ain't a cure_

_The world believes it and I'm going crazy_

_I cannot take any more_

_I'm so glad that I'll never fit in_

_That will never be me_

_Outcasts and girls with ambition_

_That's what I wanna see_

_Disasters all around_

_World despaired_

_Their only concern_

_Will they fuck up my hair?_

_Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Interlude_

_Oh my god you guys, I totally had more that 300 calories_

_That was so not sexy, no_

_Good one, can I borrow that?_

_Vomits_

_I WILL BE SKINNY!_

_(Do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing)_

_(I like this, like this, like this)_

_Pretty will you fuck me girl, silly as a lucky girl_

_Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!_

_Pretty would u fuck me girl, silly as a lucky girl_

_Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!_

_Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Singer – Pink_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

The group burst out in applause.

"That was_ bloody wicked!"_ they all exclaimed.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"_And, now we all fall down like toy soldiers,"_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

It was a week after the meeting with Emma, Vickii and Katia, and Ginny could be found studying in the library, when she noticed that her DA coin was beginning to grow hot. _'Was there going to be a DA meeting?' _ she wondered. She decided to pass by the Gryffindor common to find out what was going on.

When she arrived, she noticed that Hermione, Ron and surprisingly, Neville was sitting in a deserted corner in the Gryffindor common, looking very worried.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, setting her books down on the free armchair, next to Hermione, "Do you know why my DA coin suddenly decided to become warm?"

Hermione quickly explained about Harry going with Dumbledore on some 'mission', about Draco Malfoy and how he and Snape may be up to something that involved the Room of Requirements, the Felix Feicis and that she, Ron and Neville were using the Marauder's Map to keep a watch to Malfoy, who had mysteriously disappeared from sight.

"And Harry said to – to tell you goodbye, Ginny," Hermione finished, she eyes filled with tears. Ginny felt as if something cold just slipped down onto her stomach. It chilled every bone in her body.

What if something terrible happened to him? What if she would never see him again? Without a proper goodbye. What if it was a trap set by some Death Eater is killed both him and Dumbledore. Like killing two birds with one stone.

_No. Don't think like that! _Ginny said to herself.

"Come on Ginny. Harry told us to keep an eye on things," Ron said, "and I reckon that Malfoy is in the Room of Requirements if he's disappeared on the map."

.¸¸.·´¨»

.¸¸.·´¨»

«´¨·. ¸¸.

When Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville arrived outside the Room of Requirements, they found Luna Lovegood waiting for them. Sitting cross-legged on the ground, playing with her chain of Butter Beer corks.

"Do any of you know why the Room is refusing to open?" she asked in her dreamy voice.

There was a quick run through on what was happening tonight and what was suspected to happen.

"But before we do anything," Ron started, as he pulled out the bottle of Felix Felicis from his pocket, "Harry left this for us. It's his lucky potion; he said that for us to take it, just in case. So, Cheers!"

Each took a careful measured gulp of Felix.

"Okay," Ron said, "Hermione and Luna, you guys should go and hide out near Snape's office. And me, Ginny and Neville would stay here and wait for Malfoy when he comes out. Alright? We'll keep a watch on you by using the Marauder Map. Good?"

"Yeah. Come on Luna. And remember everybody, be careful,"

.¸¸.·´¨»

.¸¸.·´¨»

«´¨·. ¸¸.

There was complete silence between Ron, Ginny and Neville as they patrolled the seven floor. No one dared speak a word. Hoping to be able to hear if anything's happening in the Room of requirements.

After what felt like hours, a soft _pop _was heard. The group spun around to find a large oak door had suddenly materialized on the wall. They approached the door carefully, with wands drawn out.

There was a soft creak, and you had have seen to white blond head on Draco Malfoy. But, before Ginny, Ron or Neville could have reacted, Malfoy spotted them. He smirked at them.

"It's has not been a pleasure meeting you, Weasley, Weasley and Longbottom. Goodbye," and with that, he threw a black powder into the air, and darkness engulfed them.

.¸¸.·´¨»

.¸¸.·´¨»

«´¨·. ¸¸.

Hermione and Luna ran down the corridors and down the twisting passageways leading to the dungeons, to the Potion's Master office.

There was silence within the chamber, but little did they know, the Potion Master was waiting impatiently for the attack to begin. Finally, he would have his revenge on Dumbledore.

And hidden in the shadows, Hermione and Luna waiting for their moment to come.

.¸¸.·´¨»

.¸¸.·´¨»

«´¨·. ¸¸.

"Ron! Neville!" Ginny shouted, panicking slightly. It was not everyday you were swallowed up by darkness, now were you. Ginny tripping on her own feet, and fell into some one.

"Ginny?"

"Ron?"

"Neville? Where are you?"

"I'm her -" Neville started, but was cut short. You could have heard the door creaking again, and there were footsteps. Like rats, crawling down a sewage. The soft hitting of feet against the ground

_"Lumos!"_

_"Incendio!" _

They tried everything but were not able to bring light into the pitch-black darkness. There only hope was to try to feel their way out.

After many trips and slips, they were able to find there way out of the corridor. Lucky, they were able to find Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin, Tonks and Bill patrol the 6th floor.

"Bill!" Ron shouting, sprinting down the hall way to his oldest brother, the others were not far behind.

"Ron, Ginny. What are you doing here?" Bill asked, his handsome face reflected the same worry that was on Ginny's and Ron's.

"Death Eaters! In Hogwarts," Ginny said, clutching the side of her chest.

"What! Ms. Weasley! What in this world are you talking about!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"There's no time to explain," Ron started, "but here's the proof," and he handed Professor Lupin the Map. At the first glance of the Map, Lupin turned a deadly pale.

"They're right," he said, and for the first time, worry with laced into his voice\, which was normally so calm.

"Seriously, Remus," Professor McGonagall said in a pleading voice.

"I'm afraid so," he replied, "come on. We'll need to get some help. There're no time to explain. If we move fast we may be able to beat the Death Eaters to it. They're headed towards the Astrometry Tower,"

"I'll go get help," McGonagall said, walking away from the group, through a solid wall pretending to be a door. No one even made a comment about McGonagall knowing one of the school's hidden passageways.

"You three, it makes no sense sending you to your common rooms because you may most likely sneak out again to help," Professor Lupin said, beckoning them to follow him, "we'll try to head off those Death Eater, and alert the other Order members on the way,"

.¸¸.·´¨»

.¸¸.·´¨»

«´¨·. ¸¸.

Professor McGonagall, on her way to find help for the other Hogswart's teachers, bumped into Professor Flitwick.

Literally.

"Sorry, Filius," McGonagall said, helping Professor Flitwick to his feet, "are you alright?"

"Yes. But what is the rush Minerva?" Flitwick asked, dusting off his robes, looking up at McGonagall.

"Oh, Filius. Death Eaters are in the castle, somehow they entered the castle. Can you go and tell Snape that they are standing towards the Astronomy (sp) Tower? And after, can you come and help? Remus and the others are heading there to try and head them off," McGonagall said all in a rush.

"Of course," Flitwick said, and he hurried towards the dungeons.

"I'm getting to old for this," McGonagall muttered to herself, heading towards Professor Vector's office.

.¸¸.·´¨»

.¸¸.·´¨»

«´¨·. ¸¸.

Hermione and Luna sat guarding Snape's door, half hidden in the shadows in the dungeons.

Suddenly, footsteps could have been heard, thundering down the stairs. Hermione and Luna pushed themselves closer to the wall so they could not be seen.

It was Professor Flitwick. He was shouting something Hermione and Luna could not understand. They saw when he rushed into Professor's Snape's office.

First, you could have heard their voices, after a few seconds, _thump _and there were complete silence from inside the office.

Luna and Hermione looked at each other for a second and nodded and walked towards Snape's office door, with their wands held tightly in their hands.

Just in case.

.¸¸.·´¨»

.¸¸.·´¨»

«´¨·. ¸¸.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione called out, as she and Luna walked cautiously into the dark office.

In the back of the room, their saw Professor Snape, but Professor Flitwick was nowhere to be found. Professor Snape, Hermione noticed, was a bit paler that normal. At the sound of Hermione's voice, he looked up, and you could have seen the dark circles that surrounded his eyes, and his face held no emotions what so ever.

"Granger! Lovegood!" he said, in a dead sort of voice, "Take Professor Flitwick is the Hospital Wing, he seem to have passed out. Hurry, hurry! What are you waiting for!"

Hermione and Luna rushed towards Professor Flitwick unconscious form, and Professor Snape rushed thought the door before Luna or Hermione could have said another word.

They both looked down at Professor Flitwick, wondering what in the earth would happen next.

.¸¸.·´¨»

¸¸.·´¨»

«´¨·. ¸¸.

Professor Snape ran up the flights of stairs, his black robes bellowing behind him. Finally, he arrived at the entrance of the Astronomy tower. Neville Longbottom tried to run through the door, but was refused entry, and as thrown backwards, clashing into a statue of Eric, the Oddball.

'Idiotic Boy," Snape muttered to himself, and ran through the barrier and up the stairs, when the true battle was taking place.

.¸¸.·´¨»

.¸¸.·´¨»

«´¨·. ¸¸.

_"Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face._

_"Severus…please…"_

_Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore._

_"Avada Kadavra!"_

_A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Harry's scream of horror never left him; silent and unmoving, he was forced to watch as Dumbledore was blasted into the air – for a split second, he seemed to hang suspended beneath the shining skull, and then he fell slowly backwards, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and sight of sight…"_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_Chapter Twenty-Seven – The Lightning Struck Tower, pg 556_

_Bloomsbury, London._

_Copyright © J.K. Rowling 2005_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

And he was gone. Albus Dumbledore had finally left this earth, to hopefully, some place better.

.¸¸.·´¨»

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_A/N Hope you like and that you were not confessed by all the different scene changes! I will continue with Ginny finding Harry and whatnot in the next chapter. I'm not all that good with the action writing, I'm better with humor and some fluff. There may be some errors, sorry._

_And I have a strange feeling that some one might flame me for that song. I hope I'm wrong about that. _

_REVIEW! They make me wanna write!_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_This angel's gotta PuckRock Grandma!_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.


	10. Giant Tears

"What! Your sister is dating Harry Potter? COOL!"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1 (Of Fake Howlers and Plastic Sporks)

**READ MY BABBLE! Thank you!**

Author's Babble – Hey! I'm trying to get this chapter out before school reopens, and then I will get my report! Hope I do good! Anyhow, I will like to thank gryffindorgrl123, Kates Master, Sweetie813, OMJessie, MisticalEmperma, Risifruttii, Queenie, carebear88899, hp-Lover-4-Ever, thecoolgirl6790, jesus4ever, zauber, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, HPOD sufferer for reviewing! I know I said I would continue from Ginny finding Harry, but I realized that if I write that it would basically be the same thing the HBP, so I will be starting from the next day.

**IMPORTANT! - **Okay, I created my own forum, Bittersweet Endings. Basically, it would be what is your bittersweet ending the you think may happen in the 7th and final Harry Potter book. Honestly, I don't think Mrs. Rowling is going to give us the fairy tale ending we've all been dreaming about. I have this weird feeling someone would dead, most of the times these feelings are right. So, can you guys PLEASE check it out. I'm really counting on you guys to do this for me. 

No flames. **_Constructive Criticism _**would be greatly appreciated and please review and tell me how I can improve my writing and if I could continue this story.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Chapter 10

Giant Tears.

Remembering how he helped us all.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Hogwarts without Dumbledore is something that cannot be describe, you can only experience this to understand how I, the author, cannot put into words how Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the rest of Hogwarts must be feeling.

Currently, you could find Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione seated in the Gryffindor common room, so absorbed in their own thoughts to notice what everyone else was doing.

Harry, who was seated in the armchair nearest to a window, gazed outside. The first thing he saw was Hagrid's hut. He remembered how much Hagrid respected Dumbledore, and that Hagrid must be hurting just as bad as the rest of them.

Harry made up his mind, and began to rise from his seat. Ginny, who was stretched out on the carpet on her stomach beside Harry's seat, noticed that Harry was rising from his seat. She looked up at him questioningly, and she, also rose from her position from on the ground.

Harry motioned towards Hagrid's hut and said, "I'm going to visit Hagrid. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure. Do think Ron and Hermione want to come?" motioning to the couple, but discovered that the both of them fell asleep.

"Nah. Leave them. Ron did not sleep not well last night, I kept hearing him moving. His bed always makes lots of noise." Harry replied, as he leaded the way towards the portrait hole.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸

As Harry and Ginny walked across the grounds, Harry began to think.

It was amazing how we humans could take so many things for granted. We would never notice the importance of the moon, the sun and the stars until they are taken away from us.

And when they are lost forever, then we begin to realize.

Only when something or someone is taken away from us, we really realized how much they mean to us. And we regret that we never stoped, and tried to get to know the person better, start small conversation with the person or something.

You never know what people could be going threw in life, and that having them know that there is, at least one person, that care about them could have a major effect on them. Could stop them from making one fatal mistake and they would regret for the rest of their lives. (A/N _but seriously guys, friendship is something very importance, and _true friends_ are hard to come by._).

This was exactly how Harry Potter felt. If he only knew that Professor Dumbledore was going to die last night, he would not have only tried to prevent it from happening, he would have tried to get to know Professor Dumbledore better if it wa still going to happen.

Only now, Harry realized that you never know when that day would come, and all would be lost…

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

After a couple of minutes, Harry was jerked out of his thoughts and finally realized that he and Ginny had arrived in front of Hagrid's hut. From outside you could have heard Hagrid's moans of sorrow. Both Harry and Ginny steeling themselves for what they knew was awaiting them behind those closed doors.

Harry raised his fist in knocked on the door, and stepped back as he heard Hagrid's footsteps coming towards the door.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

" 'Arry! And Ginny!" Hagrid exclaimed as he opened the door, his voice was slightly hoarse from the crying. He took on look at Harry and collapsed completely, throwing all himself onto Harry.

Harry nearly collapsed due to the force. This was no laughing matter, as Hagrid was already twice the size and three times the weight of an ordinary man.

Eventually, both Ginny and Harry were able the lead Hagrid back into the house and into the nearest chair. As Harry sat down next to Hagrid, Ginny began making a pot of tea, hoping that would be able to calm Hagrid.

With a cup of tea in front of him, Hagrid was finally able to speak well enough so that Harry and Ginny could understand.

"He was ah good man," Hagrid sobbing, as he blew his nose on his trademark spotted handkerchief, "was always willin' to 'elp everyone. Even little maggots like Mundungus (sp?) who never had a purpose in life. Unless you countin' smugglin' illegal stuff."

He blew his nose again. "He was the only one who believed in me all those years back. Allowing meh ter stay as gamekeeper, even after all my mistakes. Even when I told that scum 'ow ter get pass Fluffy, he still kept me."

Both Harry and Ginny remained silence, allowing Hagrid to speak. Eventually Ginny began to speak, "Don't worry Hagrid. He's in a better place. Somewhere that's far away from all the worries and heartbreaks of this world. He rightfully deserves it, after all the hard works he's been doing all these years."

"Ginny's right, Hagrid. I remember what he told me during my first year, when I was in the Hospital Wing. Normally, I don't remember these stuff, but he_ said '(c) After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure(c)_,'" Harry added.

"Great mind he had. Albus Dumbledore," Hagrid muttered, he was in the process of raising his teacup to his lips, but stopped in mid-action.

"To Albus Dumbledore," Hagrid said, lifting his teacup. Harry and Ginny also lifting their cup, for their fallen Headmaster.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Do you think we can stay like this forever?" Ginny whispered. She and Harry were sitting near the large tree, near the lake, enjoying the sunset. It was so peaceful. It felt as if you had no worries.

Harry chuckled, and wrapped his arm more tightly around Ginny, "We can try Ginny. We can only try,"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_(c)…(c) – Taken from, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Chapter 17 – The Man with Two Faces, pg 215._

_Copyright © 1997. J.K Rowling._

_Bloomsbury, London._

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"_DEATH IS JUST ANY OTHER PATH, ONE THAT WE ALL MUST TAKE,"_

_Said by Gandalf, for The Lords of the Rings, Return of the King._

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_A/N – school reopens tomorrow. sob I don't really like that chapter, but the story is NOT finished. There are about, maybe four more chapters until it finished and the sequel would be up. So remember, add me to your author alert to know when it's up!_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_This angel's gotta PunkRock Grandma!_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸


	11. The Sweetest Goodbye

"What! Your sister is dating Harry Potter? COOL!"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1 (Of Fake Howlers and Plastic Sporks)

**READ MY BABBLE! Thank you!**

Author's Babble – OH. MY. GOD! I am SO sorry for not updating for so long! Please forgive me. School just reopened and I was kinda caught up in school work.. Anyhow, I will like to thank PotterSnitch7, Jessie, sheeren, CASOCCERCHIC02, Kates Master2, hp-Lover-4-Ever for reviewing.

Okay, I promised cookies, and here they are! (:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)

For those who care - I PASSED MY EXAMS! I failed two subjects out of fourteen! As far as I'm concerned I did pretty good. For the people that care, I only failed Spanish and Religion. I can do French to make up for the Spanish. Religion, don't ask

I hope this chapter would make up for me not updating for so long! Don't hate me!

And this story's almost done! Sob! There's one more chapter and that's it! But don't worry! I'm going to begin working on the sequel, and if you have any titles for the sequel, let me know!

No flames. **_Constructive Criticism _**would be greatly appreciated and please review and tell me how I can improve my writing and if I could continue this story.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_I will like to dedicate this chapter to,_

_Kates Master2 and hp-Lover-4-Ever!_

_The two of you are some of my favourite reviewers! Thanks for the cool reviews! You guys totally ROCK!_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Chapter Eleven.

The Sweetest Goodbye.

RIP – 'Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!'

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_Where you are seems to be, _

_As far as an eternity,_

_Outstretched arms open hearts, _

_If it never ends then when do we start?_

_I'll never leave you behind,_

_Or treat you unkind_

_I know you understand, _

_And with a tear in your eye,_

_Give me the sweetest goodbye,_

_That I ever did receive._

_Pushing forward and punching back, _

_Bring me closer to heart attack,_

_Say goodbye and just fly away,_

_When you come back, _

_I have something to say._

_How does it feel to know that you will never have to be alone, _

_When you get home,_

_There must be someplace here that only you and I could go,_

_So I can show you how I…_

_Dream away everyday,_

_Try so hard to disregard,_

_The rhythm of the rain that drops, _

_And coincides with the beat of your heart._

_I'll never leave you behind,_

_Or treat you unkind_

_I know you understand, _

_And with a tear in your eye,_

_Give me the sweetest goodbye,_

_That I ever did receive._

_Pushing forward and punching back, _

_Bring me closer to heart attack,_

_Say goodbye and just fly away,_

_When you come back, _

_I have something to say._

_How does it feel to know that you will never have to be alone, _

_When you get home,_

_There must be someplace here that only you and I could go,_

_So I can show you how I feel._

_Maroon5 – The Sweetest Goodbye._

_Album – Songs about Jane_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Tonight was the eve of Dumbledore's funeral, and not a soul was able to sleep that night, and Harry Potter was no exception. The normal presence of snoring was also absent, and this showed that Harry was not the only one lying in his bed, dreading the morning. Which would be when everyone would say their final goodbyes.

Harry sat up in his bed, and looked out the window, gazing at the stars. He began to wonder what the other students were doing. If they were sitting up in their beds like him.

Eventually, Harry fell into a restless sleep, and began to dwell in the thoughts that Albus Dumbledore was in a better place and what he had to do that would tear his heart to pieces.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Breakfast that morning, carried an aura of sadness. You could have found more cheer in a graveyard, and that was that meant to be a joke.

There was no laughter. None of the normal good mornings being shouted across the Great Hall, no questions of homework or chatting of girls, all absorbed in their discussion on the latest gossip. Just sadness could have been seen.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Finally, the time had come to honour the life of Albus Dumbledore.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Harry turned his gaze away from the white tomb, and looked at Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was crying a river on Ron's shoulder and Ron himself was trying his best to prevent his tears from falling. Slowly, Harry looked at Ginny.

She was no longer crying, but she wore the blazing look, like she wore the first time she and Harry shared they first kiss together.

"Ginny," Harry started, "we cannot continue like this. _He _would eventually come after you too if we continue. He using the people his targets care about the most to hurt them. I don't want that for you. Last time he used you because you were my best friend's younger sister, and I don't want you to get hurt like that again."

"And what if I don't care!" Ginny said.

"But _I _care. If this was your funeral, and it was my fault you were dead. I would not be able to live with myself."

Ginny gave him a bittersweet smile and said, "You know I never _really _gave up on you. Hermione told me that I should act myself, and that you were fed up of people treating you special and all that because of that scar on your forehead. And that if I act myself, you would notice me."

Harry smiled weakly, "And she was right. I just wished I noticed you sooner. We could had ages…months…maybe years,"

"But you were too busy saving the wizard world. But just remember Mr. Potter, I will never give up on you."

Harry stood up suddenly. He smiled sadly down at Ginny, bent down and kissed her gently on her cheek.

"Goodbye Ginny," he whispered in her ear and walked away.

Ginny sat there and watched as he walked away and saw the Minister walk after him. She did not even notice that Hermione and Ron left too.

It was amazing how selfless one person could be. Ginny did not know it but she had not idea how hard that was for Harry. For him to give up the only person, other than Hermione or Ron, that actually saw him for who he truly is.

Not 'The Boy Who Lived' or 'The Chosen One' but for just plain Harry. And, to give that up, was a bitch.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

_This is not goodbye she said,_

_It is just time for me to rest my head,_

_She does not walk, she runs instead,_

_Down the jagged streets and into my bed._

_Maroon5 – Must Get Out (A/N I LOVE this song!)_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

_A/N – Please review! And visit my forum!_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

_This angel's gotta PuckRock Grandma!_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.


	12. Closing Time

"What! Your sister is dating Harry Potter? COOL!"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1 (Of Fake Howlers and Plastic Sporks) and I do not own the song Closing Time.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Chapter 12.

Closing Time.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Closing time  
Open all the doors and let you out into the world  
Closing time  
Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl  
Closing time  
One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer  
Closing time  
You don't have to go home but you can't stay here

I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home

Closing time  
Time for you to go out to the places you will be from  
Closing time  
This room won't be open till your brothers or your sisters come  
So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits  
I hope you have found a friend  
Closing time  
Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end

I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home

_Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_A/N – well guys! I guess that the end! I sequel would be up soon, just add me to your author alerts to get first tibs! _

_BYE!_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_This angel's gotta PuckRock Grandma!_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸


End file.
